Lovely Mother Earth
by Waliro
Summary: "Shall I help you?" A female voice came from the doorway. Within a second all heads spin around to her. Very tall, long brunette curly hair, a little bit zaftig. It was nearly too much, but just nearly. But it fitted her perfectly. She looked very…natural. Setting after Season 8, Dean Sam Cas Kevin Crowley in bunker. Own Characters! DESTIEL!- YAOI!


This is my first english fanfiction, so please be patient with my grammar! I got it beta-readed by a friend, but no one is perfect, so if you find any mistake, keep them and be happy XD

Chapter 1 – My name is Gaia

Down in the bunker ,Dean was sitting at one of the tables with a beer in his hand and sighed. The whole situation was a disaster. If he would admit to himself, he kind of liked the new situation, but he didn't. Because it was way too awkward. No, not just awkward, it was a horrible, catastrophic hell of a mess. And not a slightest bit of logical.

He looked up from his hands right in front of the weird picture of the people, which were sitting at the long table.

Right towards to him Sam was sitting at his chair half asleep, 'cause the whole thing with Crowley and the trials had caused bad damage to him. He was pale, looked awful and was simply not a whit like himself. Dean was worried about him a lot. After he broke up the trials to close doors of hell, the spell stopped working and vanished to nowhere. But Sam caught a cold, a very bad one that knocked him out for a whole week. He couldn't walk around longer than three hours before he gets too exhausted of everything and went right back to sleep. He was spitting blood for the first four days nearly without a break. But at least this stopped completely and it looked like he was getting better.

Maybe in a few weeks he would be so agile and energetic like the devil sitting in the chair next to him. Or to say it in other words, the king of hell. Crowley was cheerful nipping at his whiskey and grinned like if he's gonna be mad. Or he was really getting mad, that's nothing to be sure about. Sam had insisted to let him stay at the bunker 'cause he got started to show human emotions again. A lot of human emotions. Additionally he lost some of his powers in the process and with all the shit happening around with the fallen angels, mad demons in hell and other stuff he rejected to go to hell ever again. He just went down for a short message, got some of his stuff he wanted to keep and got back to the surface. With his hell hound by his side. Now the beast was guarding the entrance of the bunker so really no one is able to enter without be noticed by Crowley's 'little' pet.

Dean was so much against it. Not just against keeping a hell hound as gate watcher. Against Crowley himself. He was the king of hell after all and a mighty demon. But Sam wasn't kicking in into his talk. Dean even pledged him to just let him kill the demon but Sam resisted. He had seen the humanity in Crowley's eyes or so he said. Dean refused to believe him. But he was at least able to convince Sam from putting the grinning idiot of a demon in a demon trap. Or to be more correct: Dean had put the demoniacal handcuffs back on his hands to suppress his powers. Just at one hand, so the demon got his hands free to move. Crowley hadn't minded that at all and he never showed interest in the key hanging around Dean's neck.

After all, Crowley was just as normal as every other person in the bunker. He had horrible nightmares (because he needed sleep with his powers suppressed), got a liking to Deans cooking and was at least handy then it came up to do the dishes. He put a lot effort into his pet (he named him Fluffy what had made Sam giggled like a stupid fangirl) and was busy with annoying Kevin.

Kevin, sitting at the end of the table, was staring at Crowley with a mixture of fear and wariness. And no one could blame him for this. Dean himself was very much the same, just without fear but a lot of rage towards the STILL like an idiot grinning demon. That bastard had them go through so much…like hell, purgatory and countless other things. It was just normal to be skeptic at the normal, human like behavior the former king of hell showed every day. Putting that aside, Kevin was nearly unnoticed the day and showed up just to eat with the offers. The rest of the day, he slept or was translating the tablets. Nothing better to do, right?

And then, there was one person left sitting at that table. He showed up right at the next day after the fall of the angels. Or to be more correct: he simply called Dean and asked him to pick him up at the place there Metatron had led him down.

Castiel was sitting next to Dean, staring at him with interest and shame at the same time. Just the former angel could look that way. Just him and no one else. Dean was aware of the stare but didn't bother it. Somehow he was used to be stared to the ground of his former private guardian angel. Now was Cass human. Again. And Dean knows exactly that Cass had his problems with that. AGAIN.

So Dean was sitting there at the table and started to see a picture.

_I'm the only normal thinking adult in a bunch of children. __Like in kindergarten. A kindergarten of psychos. __A crazy prophet with a demon trauma. A human feeling demon, which caused the trauma at the prophet. A sick big baby brother. And on top of that a fallen angel who is unable to get his clothes changed by himself. Yeah Dean, good luck. Have fun. The earth is bombed with fallen angels, the demons are going to go amok cause there boss is having vacation with his enemies and the other monsters are making the usual stuff like eating humans alive. And YOU have to take care of a bunch of crown up man like watching over a KINDERGARTEN!_

_That sucks._

_A lot._

The hunter hadn't made a move or noise for about 20 minutes now and seemed to be sucked into his thoughts.

"Dean?" Cass asked and watched him closely. No reaction.

"Dean!" Cass said again. Still no reaction.

"Just shake him a little already! He isn't listening at all you stupid angel!" Crowley grumbled with his dark voice and took another sip of the whiskey. Sam woke up promptly and blinked surprised about the sudden outburst.

"First: I'm not an angel any more. Second: stop insulting me." Cass said calmly and shot a short angry look at the demon then looked back at Dean. He touched the shoulder of the hunter, but didn't shake it.

"Dean?"

This time there was a reaction. Dean but up his stare and met the gaze of the fallen angel.

"What is it Cass?" he asked, his voice soft and a little bit tired.

"What are we going to do now? I mean…Metatron made us all fall. Crowley is half human. We can't just sit here and do nothing." He looked down at his hands.

"I know that this is my entire fault, but I'm human now and lost my grace. I'm …" His voice died away. Cass took a deep breathe then started again.

"I'm useless Dean. And it's my entire fault. I'm sorry." He looked Dean right into the eyes with that big blue puppy glance, the shame and guilt written right into his face.

"Cass, stop to apologize every time you open your mouth! It's not your fault okay? Metatron tricked you! He tricked us all so stop it already okay? I try to find a way."

_But there is none._

"Shall I help you?" A female voice came from the doorway. Within a second all heads spin around to her. Very tall, long brunette curly hair, a little bit zaftig. It was nearly too much, but just nearly. But it fitted her perfectly. She looked very…natural, no sign of makeup or other things. She was wearing Jeans and a long white top. A yellow scarf wrapped around her hair to keep it from falling over her shoulders. Nothing special.

Dean glared at her in disbelieve. She wasn't his type but nonetheless…he felt sort of attracted to her.

_Nice boobs…_

But then he snapped back out of his thoughts.

_Right, what's she doing here?_

He shook his head and grabbed the silver knife from the table and stood up.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to do you harm little one." She smiled brightly at Dean, her green eyes sparkling with amusement. With a soft und elegant move she pulled away from the wall, going down the stairs slowly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Even if I have to admit that I don't look that wonderful. Could have made me a little bit taller and less fat…maybe next time." She twitched herself in her stomach and pulled, looking a little bit disgusting. Then she let go of herself and smiled again and with a few last steps she came to a hold right in front of Dean... They there about the same high and she was staring right at him. Green eyes met another pair of green ones and it was like she was staring right through him at his soul. That gaze was so familiar to the one of his feathery friend behind him but completely different at all. It was complicated. And it was paralyzing. Dean wasn't able to move just one tiny bit.

Closing her eyes a little she leaned forward. Just millimeters away from her lips meeting his she stopped, looking at him with a sparkling stare full of something Dean couldn't describe. It was like looking right into his version of paradise: lust, food (means a lot of pie and hamburgers) and absolute happiness. He could feel her sweet forbidden tasting breath on his lips, in his lounges. He had the urge to give into that gaze and close the gap between their lips but he didn't. Something deep within him stopped him. Something in his soul, trying to send a message to his head, that somehow sounded like the rustle of wings.

One, two irritated blinks later and he made a step backwards away from her.

The amused and fascinated look in her eyes came back and she smiled widely.

"Absolute AWESOME!" She hissed.

"Who are you?" Dean's voice broke. He wanted to say, ask so much more, wanted to grab her, pull her down and holt the knife right unto her face to make her speak. But he couldn't. He simply couldn't say more or move an inch.

"Everything in his orders." She smiled again and looked behind him. Cass had stood up too and looked at her with concern. She passed Dean and reached out for Cass. Her fingers touched his forehead and she closed her eyes, smiling. With a little shake of her head she let go of the former angel again, turned around and walked in the middle of the room there she stopped.

"I know you all are quite confused about my sudden appearance. I'm really sorry for that. My apologize. But I had the urge to meet with the bunch of you. So, start asking if you want. I'm willing to give you every answer you wish for." A turn again and she stared at the five men in front of her watching her bewildered. At the moment she stopped speaking something seemed to hit the boys so they could move again.

"What the hell are you?" Crowley shouted first. He was the former king of hell and even HE couldn't tell WHAT she was. The only thing he knew was that she wasn't human. That girl had an aura around her…a big and mighty aura that spread goose bumps all over his body.

"I have lots of names. Uras, Kybele, Terra, Demeter. They all refer to me in many ways. All with different abilities, looks, needs. But I prefer the name Gaia. It's the most common one at the moment beside my long name." She smiled again, leaning back against a commode.

"And what would that be?" Sam asked, yawning. He seemed not to see a risk in her, even that it's against every logic that she was hear at that bunker guarded by a hellhound. He just…felt the natural urge to trust her. Like it was planted into his body.

"Mother Earth." She said simply.

"Mo…Mother earth? Like THE mother earth? Spirit of the planet?" NOW Sam was awake. He thought about mishearing something. That couldn't be true. But his whole body told him it was. Like it recognized her.

"Exactly Sherlock." Another smile.

"So, let's start the chit chat. I'm taking a seat if you don't mind." And with that Gaia began to step towards the table.

"Okay, no, no, no, NO! Don't move bitch! That's that all supposed to mean? Why are ya here? How…How ya get IN?" Dean shouted, holding the knife against her chest. That was all way too much for him. First the fall of the angels, then the kindergarten and now the spirit of earth? Seriously? That's not so fucking true!

"First, let me take a seat, when I'm going to answer everything. You should sit as well. All of you." Without fear, she took the knife into her hand and put it away from her so she could sit down in the chair at the table front. No one else moved, just stared in disbelieve at her. A little sight escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes for just a few seconds. Opening them again, she looked at Dean and Castiel, a stern expression in her gaze.

"SIT DOWN." She commanded with force. A sensible force like a pressure on their shoulders pushing the two men down in their chairs.

"Okay, NOW we can talk. Let's see…what to start first?" With one finger at her bride lips she tilted her head a little, looking from one man to the other.

"Let's start with the genesis. And with that I mean the REAL one. Not the one you all know from the bible." She leaned forward putting her arms at the tables and grinned stupidly.


End file.
